Good Vs Evil plus Pokemon?
by UndeadArtistTheFurry
Summary: After a little incident caused by a couple of kids, Pokemon are now running loose everywhere! Everyone has woke up with a pokeball next to their beds and there's a Pokemon inside. How will life be now that Pokemon have come to the Crash Bandicoot world? (I own nothing but my OCs. Rated T for foul language.)
1. Chapter 1

**Looks like I'm at it again, folks! I had this idea last night and said to myself "Why the heck not?"**

 **This is just a fun little thing and will be updated whenever I get an idea for a chapter.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

(Crystal's POV)

I looked around my room as I got dressed, preparing for the day ahead. I put on a simple black tank top and shorts, then slipped my black boots on. I went over to my computer desk and picked up my phone, looking at the time before putting my phone in my pocket and grabbing the case that I kept my 2DS in.

"Sis, you about ready?" Connor asked from his room next to mine.

"Yeah, almost." I replied, checking my case to make sure my games and charger were in there.

I walked out of my room and met my brother in the hallway. He also had his 2DS case. This was the day we would go play Pokemon with our cousins, we did this once a week. Today we were going over to our cousin Celeste's house which was just down the street a bit.

"I told Dad we were going to meet up with Christian on our way to aunt Coco's house." Connor said as we walked down the stairs.

When we opened the front door, Christian was walking towards our house. He waved at us as we shut the door, locking it since I had a spare key. The three of us began to walk down the street in silence, I was thinking about the battles we were going to have and grinned to myself. I'd been training my team to make sure each of my Pokemon were ready.

I snapped out of my thoughts as we approached a white painted house with a purple mailbox out front. Celeste was watching us from the front porch and hopped off the swing when we walked up to her.

"You all ready?" she asked.

We all nodded as Celeste lead us inside, then to a door in the hallway and down a set of stairs. "Mom said we can hang out in the lab if we don't mess with anything."

We walked into the basement laboratory where there was a lot of machines and equipment everywhere. In the middle of the room was a table that had been set up for us with snacks and drinks. We all sat down around the table and got our 2DS systems out. We took a moment to get our teams organized and started to decide on who was battling who.

"How about Crystal and Connor battle each other first?" Christian suggested.

I shook my head. "No, bro's a sore loser..."

"I am not!" Connor argued. "You're just mad because you know my Blaziken can beat your Lucario!"

"Can not!" I growled, standing up.

"Type advantage, sis, get over it."

"Shut up..." I sighed as I sat down.

We got set up and decided that the winner got to chose one of the loser's boxed Pokemon.

In the first round, I used my Sylveon to knock out Connor's Dragonair. Next round my Sylveon was wiped out by my brother's Golbat. Following that, my Pichu knocked out his Stravia, then Pichu was knocked out by Geodude. I ended his Geodude with my Lucario, which meant I had to battle his Blaziken next. I withdrew my Lucario and sent out my Roselia, only for it to be out in a matter of seconds. I sighed and sent my Lucario back out. Our final fight was actually going back and forth, like we were just messing around. Connor eventually got tired of it and used Flare Blitz, fainting my prized Pokemon. I was annoyed, but I had to give him one of the Pokemon that I had stored in the PC. He chose one of the eggs I had, which would hatch to be either a Riolu or Charmander, and he sent me a Zubat.

"That battle was total crap!" I complained.

"Well, you lost, so get over it." Connor snapped at me.

I got up and pushed him out of his chair, then he got up and pushed me back. This happened a lot, especially when it was Pokemon related. We were soon rolling around on the floor trying to pin each other, when we accidentally bumped into something.

"Guys, stop!" Celeste cried out as she and Christian pulled us apart.

We looked at the thing we bumped into. It was about the size of a car and looked like it was only half done. It started making noises and lights started flashing, causing the four of us to start backing away.

"What did you guys do?" Celeste asked worriedly.

"Nothing!" my brother and I said at the same time.

A bright light began to glow from the machine and a blast of energy filled the room, knocking us over. Nothing got damaged but things did get knocked over.

"We better get this cleaned up before aunt Coco gets home..." Christian said, quickly starting to put things back in their place.

Celeste, Connor, and I began putting away the food and drinks and helped put everything where it went. We decided that Pokemon day could wait until next week and went home.

I sighed as I fell over in my bed later that night, knowing that if anything bad happened that it was mine and Connor's fault...more mine than his. I looked over at my 2DS on my desk rolled over to face my window, a cool breeze played with my curtains and filled my room. With a loud yawn, I closed my eyes, and told myself that everything was going to be alright.


	2. Chapter 2

(Crystal's POV)

I woke up early the next morning, feeling like I was being watched. I sat up and looked around but didn't see anything. As I started to lay down, something on my dresser caught my eye.

"What the...?"

I looked at my dresser and saw a pokeball. Thinking I was seeing things, I reached out and picked up the red and white ball. It felt weightless but...I could sense life inside.

"Connor!" I yelled, running out of my room and met my brother in the hallway. He was also holding a pokeball.

We stared at each other for a moment, before we heard Dad yell from downstairs. "Crystal Jade and Connor James, get down here!"

"Uh-oh..." we both whispered as we went downstairs to the living room where Dad was.

He wasn't the only one there, though. Christian, Celeste, aunt Coco, and uncle Crash were also there...all holding pokeballs.

I held my hands up in front of me in defense. "Ok, I can explain."

"Celeste and Christian told us everything..." Dad said.

Connor and I just stepped back a bit, a bit ashamed of our childish behavior. It was silent while we all just stared at each other, wondering what to do next.

"Well, how about we find out what Pokemon are in these pokeballs?" Christian said almost excitedly as he pushed the button on the front of his pokeball to make it bigger.

We all followed Christian out to the back yard and watched as he threw the pokeball into the air. The pokeball came open and a red light came out, and then the light formed into a Zubat. Christian looked slightly upset, but cheered up once the little bat Pokemon landed on his head.

"Do you think we'll all have basic evolutions?" Celeste asked, looking at her pokeball.

"Only one way to find out." I replied as everyone, minus Christian, enlarged our pokeballs and threw them into the air.

A bunch of red lights were in front of us, and each eventually formed as a different Pokemon. Aunt Coco's Pokemon turned out to be a Shinx, she immediately picked up the little electric type and started cuddling it. Uncle Crash ended up with a Pidgey, which landed on his shoulder and started pulling on one of his ears with its beak. Dad had received a Machop, the fighting type seemed to be admiring its new trainer. Celeste was now the trainer of a Ralts, she gently bent down to feel the red horns on the Pokemon's head which it actually allowed her to do. Connor had a Torchic, which was currently running around his feet and chirping happily trying to get my brother to play. My Pokemon was a Riolu, and I immediately squealed out of happiness as the little Pokemon jumped up into my arms.

"I can't believe it! Pokemon!" I twirled around with my Riolu, causing it to grin.

I looked at my family and they were giving me strange looks. I stopped and just stood there holding my Pokemon, embarrassed.

"So...how about a battle?" I asked.

"Oh, you're on!" Christian said eagerly.

Everyone moved out of the way, with the exception of Connor and Celeste. They each took a side, Celeste with me and Connor with Christian.

"Boys against girls!" Celeste said.

Our Pokemon all stood in front of us, ready to battle. Our parents stood by and watched.

I then started to see things similar to the battle screen in the games. I could see a list of what moves my Riolu knew and how much health it had, as well as the gender...which was female. From the looks on the guys' and Celeste's faces, they could also see something similar.

After a moment of silence, Christian decided to make the first move. "Zubat, use wing attack on Ralts!"

As the Zubat came in for its attack, the little Ralts ducked out of the way.

"Ralts, use Psybeam!"

"Zubat, dodge and try wing attack on Riolu!"

Zubat dodged the Psybeam and went straight for my Riolu.

"Riolu, use Quick Attack to dodge!"

My Riolu barely dodged as she was hit by an Ember attack from Connor's Torchic.

"Riolu, use scratch on Torchic!"

My Riolu landed her attack, then was knocked over by Zubat's tackle attack. Zubat was then knocked to the ground by a Magical Leaf attack from Ralts. Ralts then used confusion, causing the Zubat to become confused and flop around on the ground.

Christian facepalmed and withdrew Zubat from the battle, giving up. Celeste and I then teamed up against Connor.

Ralts used magical leaf and Torchic dodged, then Riolu landed a successful Quick Attack. Torchic then hopped up and used Scratch on Riolu.

Having enough and knowing that the battle would end in an argument, our parents made us stop.

My Riolu ran back to me and jumped up into my arms again, Connor's Torchic doing the same to him. Celeste picked up her Ralts and held it like a baby, which it seemed to enjoy. Christian released his Zubat and it landed on his head.

"Let's go for a walk and see if anything else has changed." Celeste suggested, to which us other three agreed.

Our parents allowed us to go, spending some time with their Pokemon.

As we walked, some things were different. Everyone we saw had a Pokemon of some kind. There was a Pokemon Center built in to the local clinic now, and stores now sold care supplies for Pokemon.

"I'll have to get some shopping done tomorrow, once I count out the money I earned from that part-time job I've been working with." Connor said as we headed home, Celeste and Christian had went inside to use their allowance money to get some things.

"Yeah, me too." I agreed, carrying Riolu. "Working part-time at the diner doesn't pay much but hopefully I can buy Lulu some food and stuff."

"Lulu?" Connor asked.

"My Riolu! She needs a name, after all!" I smiled as Lulu climbed up onto my shoulders and started playing with my ears.

"I'll think of something for my Torchic, I just wanna go rest and spend some non-battle time with him."

We took our Pokemon home and went to our rooms. Lulu jumped on my bed and hid under my blanket, sticking her little head out and smiling at me.

I smiled back. "You're a happy little lady, aren't you?"

I picked Lulu up and cuddled her. I'd always wanted a Pokemon and now I have the baby evolution of my favorite. Lulu had closed her little eyes and went to sleep.

"I'm not going to make you stay in your pokeball..." I whispered as I placed Lulu on my pillows.

I covered up my sleeping Pokemon and layed down next to her. It was silent as I thought of what to do, then I got up and got my jar of money off my dresser to count it.

"This should be enough to buy Lulu some stuff..."

I was prepared to take care of this Pokemon, no matter what happened.


	3. Chapter 3

(Crystal's POV)

I woke up with Lulu jumping on my bed, then when she noticed I was watching she giggled and hid under my blanket. I didn't remember ever falling asleep, but it was early morning from the look of the sky out my window. I picked up my little Pokemon and carried her downstairs to the kitchen. I wasn't sure what to feed her, so I gave her some milk in a cup from when I was a toddler. She took a drink and looked at the cup for a moment, then started drinking the rest. I smiled and looked at the clock on the wall.

"It's after eight in the morning, the store should be open by now..." I yawned as Lulu finished drinking her milk, then I placed the cup in the sink and went upstairs.

I tossed on a clean pair of jeans and a t-shirt and slipped on my old running shoes, then looked around and picked up my backpack from when I was in school and put all my saved money in my back pocket. Lulu was watching from her place on my bed, but she jumped up and hid under my blanket when my phone made a noise.

I picked Lulu up and let her sit on my shoulders as I picked up my phone. Zayne had sent me a message asking me to meet him at the store. I replied and told him I was going there anyway, then put my phone in my pocket and headed downstairs with Lulu on my shoulders.

"Dad! I'm going out for a while!" I yelled before I ran out the door.

I approached the store and saw Zayne standing there, an Absol was sitting next to him. He saw me and waved, so I waved back. The Absol didn't seem to mind when I walked over to Zayne, but the Pokemon growled a little when Zayne and I started holding hands.

"So, what exactly happened?" Zayne asked as we walked into the store with our Pokemon.

"It's a long story, I'll text it to you later." I sighed as I looked at the selection of Pokemon food that was available.

"This is going to take some getting used to." Zayne said as his Absol nudged a bag of food with its head.

Zayne picked up the orange colored bag and looked at what the food was made of: cheri berries, figy berries, tamato berries, black apricorns, yellow apricorns, and red apricorns. The picture on the front of the bag showed the food was shaped like stars and some rounded spirals. The label said 'spicy food, preferred by Pokemon with the BRAVE nature and those who dislike sweet food' which meant Zayne's Absol had the brave nature.

"Hmm...here, Lulu, what kind do you want?" I held Lulu in front of me and she looked at the different bags of food.

After a few minutes, Lulu started reaching for a pink bag of food. I put Lulu back on my shoulders and grabbed the bag of food to check what it was made of: pecha berries, mago berries, watmel berries, black apricorns, and pink apricorns. The picture showed the food was heart shaped and the label said 'sweet food for Pokemon with the jolly nature and those who dislike dry flavor' which meant that Lulu had a jolly nature.

"What else do we need?" I thought out loud, looking around the store.

We walked around the store a bit buying food bowls, toys, clothes and accessories, beds, and whatever we thought we needed. As we went to pay for everything, I noticed a few shelves containing pokeballs and healing items. There was a sign in front of the shelves that said 'must show Pokedex phone application to purchase' which made Zayne and I look at each other in confusion.

"Was there some sort of phone update?" I asked.

Zayne shrugged and we checked our phones. Sure enough, there was a new feature that made our phones function as a Pokedex. We touched the pokeball icon on our screens and showed the cashier, who then allowed us access to the pokeballs and healing items. We got about ten of each and put everything next to the register to be payed for. I payed for my stuff, barely being able to afford it all. Zayne paid for his and was able to carry it all easily, while I put most of my stuff in my backpack and carried some of the smaller bags.

"Want me to walk you home?" Zayne asked as we went outside.

"I'd like that." I smiled.

Zayne went to put his free arm around my waist, but his Absol got between us. We settled for just holding hands as we walked back to my house.

We got to my house and Zayne kissed my cheek before he left. Lulu and I went inside and went up to my room to unpack everything that I bought. I placed everything on the floor and got things out of my backpack. Lulu immediately went to the bed I bought her and wanted me to take it out of the package. I ripped off the plastic and placed the little pillow-like bed on my own bed next to the wall. Lulu climbed up my bed and went to her own giggling as she sat on the plush material.

I began to organize everything; I put the toys in a box next to my closet door, cleaned out a place in my dresser for the little outfits and accessories that I bought, then placed Lulu's new blanket on my bed next to hers. I took out a belt that I had bought for myself, it had six slots to hold pokeballs. I strapped it around my waist and put six empty pokeballs in their places, one of the pokeballs was Lulu's just in case of an emergency. I took the food and food bowl downstairs and put them in the kitchen cabinet under the sink so I would know where they were. I went back to my room and put the rest of the pokeballs that I bought in my backpack, then did the same with the healing items. Once I was satisfied with where I put everything, I sat on the edge of my bed and looked at the new Pokedex thing on my phone. As I did this, my alarm to get ready for work went off.

"Oh, no..." I jumped up and started to get my work uniform out of the closet.

I took off my pokeball belt and tossed it on my bed. I ran into the bathroom and got dressed in my waitress uniform, then ran back to my room to brush my hair. Lulu was watching me, confused. I then sighed and tried to figure out if I was allowed to have her at work or not.

"Lulu, I need you to go into your pokeball for a while, ok?" I told her as I put the pokeball belt back on, holding out her pokeball.

Lulu looked upset, but nodded her little head and touched the button on the pokeball and was absorbed by the red light. Once the pokeball closed, I put it back in the belt and went downstairs. I got some of Lulu's food and put it in a container with a lid to bring with me, then I went upstairs and grabbed my backpack to put the container of food inside. I then grabbed my phone, my spare house key, and my name tag before going downstairs and rushing out the door.

As I headed to work I passed by other people who were having battles with either another trainer or a wild Pokemon. I wondered how many Pokemon would be nearby, seeing as the diner I worked at was right across the street from the park and there was a trail in the park that went through the jungle and lead to the beach.

I walked into the diner and stood wide-eyed at the sight of a busy lunch hour. Every table was filled with customers and their Pokemon, and there were only two other waitresses working. I shook myself out of my daze and ran to the back room where the staff had lunch to put my backpack on one of the tables. I grabbed my apron of the hook and tied it around my waist, slightly above my pokeball belt, and pinned my name tag on my shirt. I then grabbed my notebook and pen out of my apron pocket and ran to the kitchen.

"You were almost late, Crystal." Lexis said as she picked up an order to take to a customer.

"I know, I know..." I sighed, watching as the cook looked at the orders to get started on one of them.

I watched as a family came in and sat at the last empty table, then walked over with my pen and notebook. "Hi, I'm Crystal, what can I get for you today?" I smiled as the little girl hugged a Pichu.

"It's my birthday." The little girl smiled at me. "Mommy and Daddy said I could have whatever I wanted for lunch today. Could I have a big piece of chocolate cake?"

I nodded and wrote that down, then looked at the parents who both just wanted plain black coffee. "Would you like anything else?"

The little girl thought for a moment. "A root beer float, please!"

I wrote that down as well. "Alright, be back in a few."

I went back to the kitchen and got to work on the girl's order. I mixed together so we chocolate cake mix and put it in a small pan, then popped it into the oven. I took the parents their coffee and hurried back into the kitchen. Usually the cook would be working on an order, but I was put in charge of baking and candy making.

Once the cake was done, I let it cool and covered it in chocolate frosting. I sprinkled some chocolate chips on top and added a purple candle. I made the girl's root beer float in a tall glass with whipped cream on top and covered it in chocolate syrup.

I placed everything on a serving tray and lit the candle with a match before carrying it out to the table. The girl thanked me and blew out the candle, then I took the candle and let the girl enjoy her birthday meal.

The day seemed to pass by quickly and it soon became dark. Lexis and I had closing duty, which meant cleaning up messes and locking up.

"I saw what you did for that little girl." Lexis said as she sat on the bar counter, using one of the bar stools as a foot prop.

"Yeah, so?"

"SOOOO, I've never seen you be so...nice."

I glanced at Lexis as I finished cleaning a table. "I never got to celebrate my birthday when I was that age...living with Cortex and all."

"Oh, yeah...I forgot about that." Lexis sighed as she awkwardly scratched the back of her head. "Sorry..."

"It's fine, don't worry about it." I told her, going to the back room to put my apron and writing stuff away.

I then grabbed Lulu's pokeball and let her out, then got the container of food out of my backpack and let her eat. "Sorry, Lulu...I had to work a bit. We'll be going home soon, ok?"

Lulu nodded with a mouthful of food, then continued eating. I watched as Lexis came in the back room and let her Pokemon, a Litleo, out of its pokeball. She fed her Pokemon and sat next to it on the floor, looking up at me.

"That little girl left something for you on the counter."

"Really?" I called Lulu back into her pokeball and went to check the counter. There was a little white envelope with my name on it in messy writing.

I walked back to the room to get my backpack as Lexis was recalling her Litleo. "How'd you know about this?"

"The girl asked if she could use my pen and asked me how to spell your name. She said it was her birthday money and she wanted you to have it for being so nice."

"Sweet kid." I looked at the envelope again, the girl had scribbled over her own name to write mine. I opened the envelope and took a look at the money that was inside: fifteen dollars, which was enough to pay for her food from today.

"The girl's parents paid for everything, but the girl wouldn't leave until they let her leave that envelope here." Lexis said as we walked out of the diner and locked the door behind us. We then began walking home.

"This is the biggest tip I've gotten since I started working here."

"Well, you made the kid happy."

"Yeah..."

"Speaking of which, have you and Zayne made any plans?"

"Lexis!"

"What?"

"We're only seventeen, we're not doing THAT for a long time!" I practically yelled.

"Okay, geeze, calm down! Are you two still least going to get a place together or something?"

I sighed. "Maybe... probably after all this Pokemon excitement dies down a bit."

"Well, good. You don't need to live with your dad forever, ya know."

"Yeah, that's true."

"Well, here's my house...see you later, Crys."

"Later, Lex." I waved as I continued on my way home.

Once I got home, everyone else was already in bed. I went up to my room and let Lulu out of her pokeball. She climbed up on my bed and crawled into her own, watching as I changed from my waitress uniform into my pajamas. I yawned and sat on the edge of my bed, putting the envelope in the little side table where I keep a picture of me and my family.

"How about we do some training tomorrow and catch you some friends. That sound good, Lulu?" I asked, but got no answer. "Lulu?"

I looked and saw Lulu was fast asleep. I smiled and covered her up with her blanket before laying down myself.


	4. Chapter 4

**Autor note: Hey, everyone! I finally got this chapter completed after 100 years(not really, but it feels like it.) so now I'm back! A couple more stories are going to be updated in the following weeks, and there's going to be a few new ones!**

 **Shout out to my bro, FlaminDead, for being my support! We're both going through stressful times, but we have each other's backs whenever either of us need someone! He's my best bro, so go check out his stuff! Trust me, if you leave him a review it'll probably make his day :)**

 **Now, game time! What's the game? Guess the gym leaders and Elite Four! I'm going to post the types of the leaders, and you can guess who the character is! Some are OCs, so you might have to read through my other fanfics, but I'll give some hints to help you out ;)**

 **Elite Four & Champion:**

 **-Psychic(champion)**

 **-Flying**

 **-Fighting**

 **-Electric**

 **-Ground(OC, has her own origin story)**

 **Gym Leaders(the missing three are characters I haven't introduced yet, which will be Ghost, Dragon, and Fairy. The characters will be introduced in Chaotic Awakening later this month as well as next month.) :**

 **-Dark**

 **-Steel**

 **-Fire(OC, alternate version introduced in Super Wars by FlaminDead)**

 **-Poison**

 **-Grass(OC, introduced in Operation: Parent Rescue!)**

* * *

(Crystal's POV)

I woke up early the next morning and texted Zayne, telling him that Lulu and I were going to go out for training today. He agreed to come, which made me smile as I got out of bed to get dressed. I tossed on a dark blue tank top, black knee length athletic shorts, dark blue knee-high socks, black Converse, and black fingerless gloves. I grabbed a black and blue striped ribbon and used it to tie my hair up into a ponytail before going to my closet and getting out the backpack I had prepared. I then strapped my pokeball belt around my waist and looked at myself in my wall mirror, smiling as I actually thought I looked like a Pokemon trainer. I quickly went downstairs and got some of Lulu's food in a portable storage container, then grabbed my water bottle that I used when I played sports in highschool and filled it with water. I headed back up to my room just as Lulu was waking up. She watched curiously as I reorganized the backpack, then she climbed across the bed and hopped on my shoulders.

"You ready, Lulu? Zayne and Angel are going to meet us at the park." I told her as I reached up and put a collar on her, it had my name and address on it just in case we got separated while she was out of her pokeball.

I went back downstairs just as my dad and brother were making their way into the kitchen with their Pokemon.

Dad looked my way as I started to open the front door. "Where are you off to?"

"Going to train Lulu and maybe catch her a few friends." I replied, stopping to make sure my phone was in my pocket. It was, so I sighed in relief.

"Alright, just be careful." Dad yawned and went back to getting food for his Pokemon.

"I will, I promise!" I yelled as I dashed out the door and headed to the park, causing Lulu to start giggling as she held on to my ears and hair to keep from falling as I ran.

Zayne and Angel were in the middle of a battle as Lulu and I approached the park. They were battling a Purrloin that seemed to be dodging almost every one of Angel's attacks. Angel landed a successful False Swipe attack before Zayne threw a pokeball at the weakened Pokemon. The ball wiggled and the button on the front flashed red for a moment before it stopped and made a feint clicking noise. I walked over as Zayne picked up the pokeball that contained his new Pokemon.

"Sorry it took so long, I was watching the battle." I said as Zayne reached out to hold my hand, Angel growling and shaking his head at us as we did.

"Angel, stop being jealous. She's not going to hurt us and I love her, plus you're my best friend." Zayne told his Pokemon while petting it on the head.

Angel seemed to calm down a bit, sitting between Zayne's feet as a sign of showing he understood what his trainer had said. Lulu climbed down my back and the backpack to get to the ground. She then sat next to Angel, who sniffed her and sneezed which made Lulu giggle with her paws on her face.

"Have you caught anything else?" I asked.

"I caught a Starly last night and a Meowth when I first got here." Zayne replied as we sat on a park bench.

"I haven't caught anything yet, I had to work last night..." I sighed.

"Well, let's go catch you some Pokemon." Zayne said, standing up and pulling me to my feet.

We started walking and our Pokemon followed us, Lulu was riding on Angel's back and was giggling the whole time. We all went into the part of the park that lead to the jungle, then stopped under a cluster of vines. I began looking around as the vines were rustling, then my eyes turned upwards as leaves fell. A Mankey was observing us while hanging from the vines above our heads.

"Perfect." I grinned and Lulu climbed up on my backpack as if she knew it was battle time. "Lulu, use Quick Attack!"

Lulu used her Quick Attack to launch herself off my backpack and knocked the Mankey to the ground. As soon as the two Pokemon landed, the Mankey came at Lulu with a Fury Swipes attack but she dodged three out of the four hits.

"Lulu! Use scratch!"

Lulu successfully landed her attack, but the Mankey came right back with Fury Swipes again. Lulu dodged every one, then used Quick Attack to knock the Mankey on to its face. I quickly pulled out an empty pokeball from my belt and threw it, watching with excitement as the Mankey was pulled in by a red light. The pokeball began to shake once...twice...three times...and eventually a clicking sound could be heard which was good.

"I caught a Mankey!" I grinned as I picked up the pokeball that held my new Pokemon. "I think I'll name you...Momo."

Lulu jumped up and down in excitement, reaching for the pokeball as if she wanted her new friend to come out. After a moment, I tossed the pokeball up in the air and let the Pokemon out. Momo didn't seem to happy to see Lulu at first, she flinched away from her when she tried to come close. Lulu sat on the ground and her eyes filled with tears, which I could see made Momo confused.

I knelt down to Momo and patted her head as I spoke to her. "She didn't mean to attack you, it's my fault...she just wanted a friend, I had to have her fight you so I could catch you."

Momo looked at me, then went over to Lulu and sat in front of her. Momo began to reach into her fur and pulled something out. It was an Oran Berry, and she split it in half and gave part of it to Lulu. The two shared the berry as Zayne walked to me.

"Caught it?" He asked as Angel walked over to my two Pokemon.

I nodded and watched as the three creatures sat together as if they were having a conversation, almost as if Angel and Lulu we're saying what it was like to have a trainer taking care of them.

I looked at Zayne and he had a close eye on Angel who was sitting protectively close to Lulu. "Looks like they're getting along better now."

"Which is good, especially if we're going to move in together someday." Zayne said, looking at me.

"I know. It's just a little hard to think about..." I sighed, sitting on the ground. "...we're only seventeen and we just finished classes at the training academy, now there's Pokemon everywhere...it's all going to take some time to get used to."

Zayne sat next to me and wrapped an arm around me. "I know how you feel, I'm nervous, too. Being out on our own, training and raising Pokemon...but we'll make it work."

I just nodded as our Pokemon ran back to us, save for Lulu who was riding on Angel's back. "We better get home and rest..."

"Let's walk around for a while first, enjoy the rest of the day together." Zayne said as he and I stood up.

We began to walk as I called Momo into her pokeball, Angel continued to carry Lulu on his back. The first place we stopped was the Pokemon Center, then we went to the diner to eat...then after a quick call home...

I stayed the night with Zayne.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's note: Hi, everyone! I know I haven't updated this in a while, but I had an idea and wanted to put it into motion.**

 **This is a surprise chapter, and the game from my previous chapter still hasn't beem figured out! Give it a try!**

 **Also, thanks to my bro FlaminDead for helping me choose Crystal's next pokemon that I'm revealing in this chapter!**

 **Remember: This is an AU and doesn't follow the same timeline as my other fanfics.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

(Crystal's POV)

I was woke up by my phone ringing. I tried to get up, but remembered I stayed with Zayne and that he was currently asleep holding me close. With a sigh, I wiggled to the edge of the bed and answered my phone.

"Hello?" I asked with a yawn.

"Sis, you need to come home!"

I sat upright at the sound of my brother's voice, knocking Zayne away from me. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong, but it's important."

"I'll be home soon."

We hung up and I hopped out of bed while Zayne stared at me sleepily.

"I have to get home, something's going on..." I told him as I slipped my shoes on, wearing the same thing as I had on yesterday since we went to bed as soon as we got here.

"I'll walk with you if you want." Zayne asked, sitting up.

"No, it's fine. Sounded like family stuff so it would probably be best if I went without you."

"I'll call you later, ok?"

I nodded and picked Lulu up from where she was sleeping, which was on Angel's back, and put my backpack on and rushed out the door.

As I walked, I tried to think of what I could be needed home for if nothing was wrong. I couldn't think of anything, then I started to get closer to home...I saw my family all gathered in the back yard, their pokemon were running around playing, and I could hear some familiar voices.

I went around back to see who all was there. There was a man with shining silver hair and white eyes talking to Aunt Coco and Celeste, I could identify the man as my uncle Hunter. There was a woman with strawberry blonde hair and green eyes talking to Christian and Uncle Crash, that woman was my aunt Emma. Hunter and Emma were usually working a lot, and they had apparently just got back from a business trip.

I sighed, seeing my cousins had both of their parents. Mine and Connor's mom had been gone for almost a year now, and we haven't heard anything from her. I walked into the back yard with everyone else and nobody seemed to notice, so I just went and sat down under the large tree that grew at the far end. I held Lulu on my lap and cuddled her, watching as my family was all talking and smiling without even knowing I was there. At least that's what I thought...

I saw Dad and Connor look my way, then the rushed inside acting like they didn't know I noticed them. I just went back to hugging Lulu and closed my eyes.

"It's not fair, Lulu..." I said, talking to my pokemon.

"What's not fair?" asked a voice, one with a noticable Irish accent to it.

I looked up and searched for the voice.

"Did you miss me that much, Crystal?"

I stood up and turned around, then nearly cried as I came face to face with my own mother. I wrapped an arm around her and rested my forehead against her shoulder.

"Yes, Mom, I missed you..." I turned my head and looked at her, then it became hard to breathe as my dad and brother came and nearly hugged us to death if it wasn't for Lulu screaming to make them stop.

We all separated and Lulu gave the guys a death glare and waved her arms angrily at them.

I just ignored them and talked to Mom. "When did you get back?"

"This morning. It was a long flight with all the Pokemon that were with their trainers on board the plane...good thing I kept mine in their pokeballs. And I heard the little story about how the Pokemon started showing up..."

I just stood there with a nervous smile on my face. "Yeah...it was an accident."

"An accident, but you two need to be more careful." Mom said as she crossed her arms with a slightly disappointed look, but she went back to smiling quickly. "I'm just glad it wasn't anything that could've hurt you..."

Lulu seemed to be watching my mom, curiosity on her face.

"What types are you training, Mom?" I asked.

A grin spread on my mother's face. "Dragon types."

I couldn't keep from smiling as I rolled my eyes. "Of course..."

"Wanna meet my team?"

"Sure!"

Mom turned and got out three pokeballs, then tossed them in the air. An Altaria, a Dragonair, and a Fraxure appeared. Mom then whistled and a Noivern landed behind her, apparently it had been flying around to keep an eye on everyone.

"Wow..." I stood amazed as Mom reached to pet her Noivern, who seemed rather calm around so many trainers and pokemon.

"This is what happens when I go into battles with your uncle Stephen and some of his co-workers." Mom said, a clearly noticable smirk plastered on her face.

"I still haven't evolved Lulu yet...and I only caught one other pokemon." I said as Lulu stared at the larger pokemon. I took out Momo's pokeball and let her out, she climbed up and sat on my shoulder. "...I plan on focusing on mostly fighting types."

Connor walked over while holding his Torhic and had a Fletchling perched on his head. "I've only got two, too."

"Well, it's a good thing these were sent to you." Mom smiled and reached into her pocket, pulling out two pokeballs. She handed one to each of us. "Go ahead, see what's inside."

Connor and I enlarged the small pokeballs and threw them in the air. In my pokeball was a Tepig, and in Connor's was a Cyndaquil. Our new pokemon stared at us curiously, until Tepig ran to me squealing happily and Connor's Cyndaquil ran around his feet.

"Did Uncle send them?" I asked, kneeling down to pet my new pokemon before Lulu and Momo began playing with their new friend.

"Mhm, he said he sent them as gifts for finishing your training at the academy." Mom replied as she was now standing next to Dad.

Connor and I looked at each other and I could see the mischief in my twin's eyes.

"Hey, mom..." he began, a small grin on his face.

"Yes, Connor?" Mom asked.

"Have you and Dad had the chance to battle yet?" Connor had the most evil grin on his face, knowing out parents could be a bit competitive at times.

Our parents looked at each other, then at my brother, then they took steps away from each other.

I crossed my arms and shook my head, kicking my older twin in the shin. "You had to get them started, didn't you?"

Connor shrugged innocently and I rolled my eyes as we got out of the way. Mom had recalled most of her team back into their pokeballs except for her Dragonair and Dad called out a new pokemon, a Throh.

I stood and got a bit closer, then started speaking to signify a battle was starting. "This will be a three on three pokemon battle. Both sides will be allowed to switch out pokemon as they see fit. Are you both ready?" I looked at my parents, who both nodded. "Then let the battle start...NOW!"


End file.
